1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a slide rail device, and more particularly, to a tool-free rapid assembly/disassembly slide rail device for an industrial computer, wherein each of a front slide rail and a rear slide rail has an end inserted by rectangular or circular flange positioning blocks of a positioning element and is detachably assembled with a resilient retaining element, so that the positioning element is retained by the resilient retaining element to allow rapid assembly and disassembly of the slide rail device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional slide rails for computer equipment or, more particularly, an industrial computer comprise a set of length-adjustable inner and outer slide rails, each having a bent section formed at an outer end thereof. The slide rails are fixed on a front slide rail post and a rear slide rail post of a computer chassis, respectively, via the bent sections. In addition, the inner slide rail has an inner side formed with a slide groove for receiving a corresponding one of slide plates fixed bilaterally on the industrial computer or a host of related equipment, so that the industrial computer or the host can be slid into and drawn out of the computer chassis along the slide rails.
The conventional slide rails for use with computer equipment are fixed on the two slide rail posts of the computer chassis by placing the bent sections adjacent to the slide rail posts and then using screws and nuts to secure the slide rails onto the posts. Therefore, assembly and disassembly of such slide rails is a time-consuming and laborious operation that cannot be done without tools.